ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of the Bow-Tie
The Battle of the Bow-Tie was a major battle of the School War that led to the destruction of the Bow-Tie and one of the Boy-Team's first major victories in Boys vs. Girls: The Rise of the Serpent. Background It wasn’t long before the boys found out about Helen McKeen’s mobile weapon. Because Steven Thompson knew a counterattack had to be prepared, he called the Boys together to discuss his plan. They prepared a group of skyfighters to penetrate the station’s superlaser, and hopefully the entire station. He hoped the Boy-Team bombers could outmaneuver it and bomb the spherical center. They hoped to destroy Emily Watson and Helen McKeen in the process. After explaining the full plan, the boys filed out toward their ships and took off. Soon the Bow-Tie was close in range. Battle Sky battle Inside the Bow-Tie, Natalia Thornton contacted Emily Watson and Helen McKeen, the leaders of the Girl-Team. In a panic, she told them that the Boy Team had launched a squad of fighters to attack their base. Confidently, Emily told her to let them come. Helen warned her not to underestimate Steven, and pointed out that the Boy-Team had sent some of their best warriors. Emily rebuffed Helen, telling her that she and Natalia worried too much, and Steven would surely underestimate them. When the boys reached the station, Josh Hogan reported fighters coming in. The next moment, both sides opened fire. Most of the Girl-Team fighters evaded the fleet, but one of them was destroyed by Jay. As they neared the ship, the turbolaser cannons opened fire, taking out Robert Angel. Vincent shook his head as he flew past the explosion. Inside the Bow-Tie, the impatient Natalia asked if they could fire, and Emily gave her permission to. As they charged the superlaser, the turbolasers finally clipped Steven’s wing. His fighter spun out of control and somehow went flying into an unshielded doorway in the station. His fighter screeched to a halt. Meanwhile, the superlasers began to charge. On Vincent’s command, all the ships launched their torpedoes toward the giant cannon charging the superlaser. The superlaser’s cannon took a hit; explosions ruptured the Bow-Tie’s center. Helen fired another superlaser, but it stopped midair and vaporized as another explosion tore at the hull. Natalia reported the loss of the superlaser and shield generator to Helen. Helen was outraged and demanded to know where Emily was, but Natalia claimed she did not know. Meanwhile, Josh reported the damage to her relieved comrades, and declared it was time to open fire and tear the station down. Steven Thompson’s mission Meanwhile, Steven left his ship and cut down a platoon of Girl-Team robots. Steven then headed toward an elevator. Suddenly, the elevator screeched to a halt, forcing Steven to climb out. At the end of the room, Emily awaited him. She ignited her lightsaber. Then she lunged at Steven, beginning a brief yet fierce duel with the latter. The clash led Steven and Emily into the observation tower next door. When they returned to the battlestation together, they fought their way to the higher levels, where Watson was waiting for a rematch. Reluctant to leave his friend to contend with Watson alone, Hogan initiated Plan B. This meant that he made his way to the top deck of the observation tower with Corey Gonzalez to cause the station to rocket into outer space, where it would freeze and crack. Soon, Steven disarmed Emily and seized the advantage. He offered her anonymity if she would surrender. Emily claimed Steven’s victory was not to last. Before Steven could reply, Josh contacted him and said that while the boys had destroyed the Bow-Tie’s shield generator, the ship’s hull was too strong for their laser cannons, meaning they would have to destroy it from the inside. Steven rushed to help, leaving Emily behind. Hogan was waiting when Steven arrived. The ships had stopped firing on the Bow-Tie. Although their laserfire had set a few small fires, the boys had ultimately given up penetrating the hull. Hogan told him they would plant bombs in the main control center, causing a chain reaction. Their Plan B would involve taking the controls and driving the Bow-Tie into space. There, the Bow-Tie would freeze and crack. Before they left, Hogan told Andrew Hendersen and Micheal Watson to go after them if they did not return in the next forty-five minutes. Hendersen and Micheal both obliged. With that, Steven and Hogan boarded their fighters and flew to the mildly disabled Bow-Tie. They entered the battle station without effort. Two girls spotted them, but they were cut down. Steven and Hogan proceeded for the higher levels. They headed onto a tower and cut down two more robots. Emily saw this via camera and chose to fight Steven personally. Summoning a group of robots, Emily departed and ordered Helen to stay put. Emily quickly found Steven, just as her quarry neared the control station. As she threatened him, she also wondered where Hogan was. Hordes of robots poured in and opened fire. Steven’s laser sword worked in a blur to deflect all their bullets, but he knew he couldn’t keep this up for long. Finally, he ran. Emily told the robots to hold fire, then chased Steven with her laser sword ignited. Meanwhile, Gonzalez headed for the control panel. There, she contacted Steven to check on his progress. Steven said he was evading Emily, then hung up immediately. Corey Gonzalez's flight Ultimately, Emily Watson cornered Steven Thompson at a bridge, where he ran into Josh Hogan and Corey Gonzalez. Hoping to kill all three of them and foil their plan to destroy her superweapon, Watson challenged them to combat. Hogan shouted at Gonzalez to flee and he left with the bombs. Eventually, Corey Gonzalez found his way into the control room and successfully redirected the controls so the Bow-Tie would spiral into space. It was set to rocket upward in ten minutes. Because of this, sirens were activated in the facility. Duel with Emily Watson After Steven Thompson sealed the doors to prevent Emily Watson from pursuing Corey Gonzalez, she quickly pinned him under a pile of boxes, leaving Josh Hogan to face the Supreme Leader alone. Although he whipped out his laser sword and slashed at Watson, he quickly found Watson to be the more skilled and powerful one out of the two. Watson parried all of his attacks before sarcastically stating that she expected much more from a student Thompson held in such high esteem and then counter-attacking, lifting Hogan off his feet and disarming him of his laser sword before choking him and saying he had brought about nothing. Hogan tried to fight back desperately with a flurry of kicks, but Watson easily overpowered Hogan and slashed him in the back of his neck, narrowly missing a chance to behead him. Thompson lunged at her, but Watson defeated Thompson easily and tortured them both with electrocution. Gloating, Watson confidently raised her blade for the kill, believing she had finally won Thompson's head. Just then, Micheal Watson showed up and demanded Emily spare Steven. Dazed, Steven looked up at Micheal as the latter ignited his laser sword. Accusing Micheal of betrayal, Emily activated her laser sword and lunged at Micheal. She drove her brother back along the corridor to her office, where Micheal rallied and pulled Emily into a bladelock. Sensing Emily’s incredible power, Micheal realized that he had to give himself completely over to Vaapad in order to survive. As their battle took them towards the center of the room, Helen McKeen made her way to the fight. Fresh from a duel with Vincent Organa, the teenage girl felt as though she could not bear to let Emily meet her death at the hands of the Boy-Team; at least, not before securing Tower Placement School. As Helen McKeen sped through the halls of the Bow-Tie, Emily unleashed a rapid series of unsuccessful attacks against Micheal, and was driven back into the Ceremonial Office by Micheal’s steady offensive march. For Micheal, having given himself completely over to Brosartt, was able to draw on the torrents of dark side energy emanating from his furious opponent like a heat sink. Using Emily’s own power against her, Micheal proved able to match the villainess blow for blow, but realized that even his mastery of Brosartt would result only in an indefinite stalemate. Micheal guided the battle across the office towards the bay window, which was quickly shattered by their missed attacks. As they moved out onto the wind-blown ledge, the duelists engaged in a brief flurry of bladework, but Emily’s slight decrease in speed provided an opening, allowing Micheal to end the bout with a swift kick to the General’s jaw. Emily was thrown off balance, staggering back and dropping her laser sword as she flailed for balance before retreating against the window frame. Emily had been defeated, and was now at Micheal’s mercy, who held his blade to the antagonist’s throat. At that moment, Helen McKeen appeared, convinced that the girls were fighting for order and justice. Helen McKeen's awakening With his sister disarmed, Micheal again declared that Emily was under arrest. However, having arrived too late to see the villain’s intent, Helen saw only her helpless friend cowering before Micheal Watson. Micheal declared Emily’s ultimate defeat. In response, Emily hurled a torrent of lightning at her brother. Calling once again on his Brosartt mastery, Micheal just barely managed to catch the lightning on his laser sword. Emily immediately gave up electrocuting Micheal and she ceased the beam. As this happened, Helen’s conflict reached its peak. The General began begging for mercy. After Emily ceased her attack, Micheal announced that he had no choice but to eliminate the mutant once and for all. For, having just experienced first hand the true, terrifying depth of Emily’s power, Micheal now saw her as too great a threat to be kept alive. McKeen pleaded with him to spare Emily, claiming that Emily fought for the greater good, but Micheal denied this, knowing Helen had been misled. Helen further pressed that killing Emily would result in eternal chaos. But Micheal raised his blade to deliver the killing blow, and Helen, reacting in a moment of despair, cut off the unsuspecting Micheal’s sword hand. Seeing this, Emily immediately unleashed a withering barrage of lightning at the helpless Boy-Team General. Just then, Andrew Hendersen rushed inside, but Emily redirected Micheal’s reeling body and slammed him into Hendersen, knocking them both toward the door. As Watson fled with McKeen, Hendersen finally attempted to carry Micheal, but then collapsed due to exhaustion. Hendersen hugged Micheal tightly, horrified at his imminent death. Struggling for breath, Micheal, who knew too well his time was coming, said there was nothing Andrew could do for him. He also apologized for his idea to avenge the girls that began the School War. Hendersen hastily forgave him. With his last breaths, Micheal foresaw that Helen would betray Emily. With that, his head fell backward and he died. Andrew Hendersen began to cry, but then the alarm brought him to urgent focus. Aftermath Meanwhile, Josh Hogan had grabbed Steven Thompson and rushed for their ships. Just as they were about to get on board, Andrew Hendersen caught up to them. He hitched a ride to Hogan’s fighter and they took off for the nearest Boy-Team ship. Inside weapons designer Robert Iego greeted them warmly. Steven declared their victory and they headed for the main ship. Just as they neared the ship, two enormous booster jets ignited from below the Bow-Tie, sending it rocketing upward and into space. As Iego walked Thompson, Hogan, and Andrew inside, Jay immediately congratulated them. Vincent congratulated them as well before asking where Micheal Watson was. Andrew replied that Emily had murdered him. Vincent was somewhat disturbed. However, the war was not over. Although the Bow-Tie was gone, at least half of the girls were not on board. Emily, Helen, and Beethoven were all alive. List of people involved Armies of Organa * Steven Thompson * Josh Hogan * Vincent Organa * Jay Organa * Micheal Watson * Andrew Hendersen * Robert Angel * Robert Iego * Allen * Mark Girl-Team * Emily Watson * Helen McKeen * Ludwig Beethoven II * Natalia Thornton * Cera Lewis * Robot soldiers * Robotic fighters Behind the scenes Bow-Tie battle (comic book version) Category:Events Bow-Tie Category:Boys vs. Girls events